powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrandMethuselah67/Character Sheet 7: Aodh, the King of Summer
Name: '??? '''Shadow Name: '''Aodh (Pronounced: Eh) '''Aliases: '''The King of Rage, The Dread Lord, The Flames of Hate, He With Power Of Billions Of Suns, The King of Summer, The Elf Lord of Hate, The Knight of Inquisition, The Blood Lord, The One Who Moves Mountains, He of Summer '''Age: '''Outside of time '''Species: '''Faerie (High Elf/Elfking) '''Powers: 'Chaos Manipulation, Anger Empowerment, Cosmic Fire Manipulation , Heart of Summer, Combat Empowerment, High Elf Magic 'Abilities/Skills: 'War Embodiment, Combat Embodiment, Summer Embodiment, Knowledge in all forms of combat, God of War, Absolute Condition, Alpha Physiology 'Alignment: 'What's an alignment? Can I kill it? 'Alignments: '''Queen Mab, The Summer Court, Himself '''Motto: '"The road to paradise is paved with blood." 'Quotes: '"I am the noble knight that slays dragons. I am the prince who rescues the princess from the evil witch. I am also the evil king who casts the princess out, and the wild bloodlust of the barbarians who destroy villages. I am war. I am bloodlust and rage. I am absolute." "No blood?! No war?! No! THERE WILL BE BLOOD." "My blade has taken many an enemy eons before you were even born. You are not a foe, nor are you a challenge. You are an ant for me to squish under my boot." "FEEL THE POWER OF THE HOTTEST STAR." "I am a kugelblitz. I will destroy everything in my path one day. And nothing will stop me." '''Theme: 'Farandole'' ' 'Occupations: '''King of the Summer Court, Commander of the Blazing Army, Advisor to Queen Mab '''Archetypes: 'Blood Knight, Glory Seeker, Genius Bruiser, Ax-Crazy, War God '''Origin Story: '''Supposedly, Aodh was born when war broke out between the Giants and the Dragons when the multiverse was a billion years old. Aodh claims that he was born from the sheer planet-breaking bloodshed that came from the First War. From this primordial chaos of sheer rage and anger, he formed, and he was its very embodiment. This story is unlikely, but there's no reason to disbelieve him due to the fact that the Fae cannot lie. Powers/Abilities (In Detail) : Faeries -- especially the High Elves -- are unnaturally detached from reality and logic. Due to this, they have the ability to do things that are impossible for "normals" to do. This is due to the fact that the Fae are children of chaos, and so the physics they follow are simply defined as "chaos". Anything and everything they do has no understandable rules. Separation allows the fae to do things like walk on air and water, tie a subject's shadow to his or her bedpost, or devour an opponent's soul. Due to Separation, they are very nearly invulnerable and don't feel temperature. They can steal anything due to Separation -- concepts, ideas, dreams. Due to Separation, however, the Fae will always look strange in some way. Maybe the sound of hooves clopping against cobblestone will sound whenever they walk, or perhaps they'll always smell like death and decay -- or, in contrast, like summer flowers in the breeze. Separation is essentially the "physiology" of the Fair Folk. Vainglory: One glaringly obvious fact about the High Elves is that they're absolutely and inhumanly beautiful (the word "glamourous" coming from the word "glamour", which is another word for this ability). They're so beautiful, in fact, that they effect reality with their sheer physical presence. Because of Vainglory, everything about the Sidhe is alluring -- their smell, their scent, their voice. They are able to affect the minds of those around them with this ability, getting even the strongest-minded mortals to see things their way. This goes beyond looks, too. With Vainglory, a Sidhe can perform any performing art on levels beyond that of even the greatest masters. They can become good at anything they wish to try within seconds. Another aspect of Vainglory is the ability to turn their beauty...into something terrible. Actors: To a Faerie, life is nothing but a massive game of pretend. Everything to them is acting, everything they do is for their own amusement. They're under the illusion that reality is nothing but one big game of pretend, and they act accordingly. They have the ability to be anybody they want to be through "actors", this sort of system of avatars they use. Each actor has a "title", which is connected to the main faerie in some way. Each actor has a fraction of the Faerie's abilities; the more actors, the more powerful the Fae. Actors usually have their own powersets, personalities, and goals. They usually also have their own flaws, which are either in the fashion of classical Greek heroes' fatal flaws, or hideous deformities that make them pariahs to society. Fae often have actors compete against the actors of another Faerie, usually in battles to the death. The fae that wins gets the other fae's actor, and thus a piece of that fae's being. Forge: Another feature of the fae is the ability to sculpt reality around them. Elves like Aodh can open up portals to other dimensions, manipulate space and time, and give objects sentience. He can manipulate the elements around him and manipulate the fate of someone's life. The Fae can "communicate" with anything and forge a contract with it -- even entire concepts. For example, he can communicate with the night to make it forever dark, at the price of him sacrificing a child to the moon at twelve o'clock. King of Summer: As the King of Summer, Aodh IS summer. He is bloodshed, anger, and war. His very being is that of hate and destruction. To kill him would be to kill conflict, which is impossible. Aodh will always exist and destroy as long as the very concept of war and anger exists. Due to this ability, he can manipulate the concepts which Summer is based upon (War, blooming, anger, fighting, etc.) Heart of Summer: As one of the two members of the Lordship of Summer, Aodh possesses the Heart of Summer. His very core is a molten sphere of energy condensed into one area (a kugelblitz, in other words), and its enchanted nature allows him to manipulate the Flames of Destruction, the magical source that can destroy all matter and all energy. It is said that one day, Queen Mab will order him to release the Heart of Summer, and then the destruction of everything will ensue. Chaos Manipulation: The Fae are children of Chaos, so they all have this power at some level. The High Sidhe can manipulate chaos on a massive scale -- from causing hurricanes with the flap of a butterfly's wings to creating waves of destruction capable of unmaking galaxy clusters. All of a Fae's powers, at their most fundamental, are based on the concept of Chaos. Chaos is what they ARE, it's their behavior and their very being. Base of Operations: Aodh Tor, Summerfell Category:Blog posts